Ketika Rivaille Menggombal
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Saat Rivaille yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengikuti saran Hanji untuk menggombali Eren. Humor/Parody. Warning inside.


**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik tetangga saya, om Isayama Hajime.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, garing, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame.**

**A/N: berawal dari foto Meme Anime Indonesia di facebook, saya jadi terinspirasi membuat fic ini. Foto apakah itu? Baca A/N di akhir cerita XD.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**~oOo~**

Siang itu mungkin adalah siang terpanas sejagat raya.

Saat ini, seluruh anggota Scouting Legion sedang bersantai-santai, menikmati dinginnya AC di ruang rapat. Apakah tahun 850 sudah ada AC? Entahlah, author tidak tahu—tapi anggap saja AC sudah ditemukan di zaman itu, demi kepentingan fic.

Lanjut.

Salah seorang anggota Scouting Legion, yang dikenal sebagai orang yang paling miskin ekspresi, kini sedang santai meneguk kopi susunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi tempatnya duduk. Matanya yang sipit melirik salah satu bawahannya yang sampai sekarang jenis kelaminnya tidak diketahui—salahkan om Isayama yang suka main rahasia-rahasiaan—yaitu Hanji Zoe. Hanji sendiri saat ini sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku tipis berjudul "Cara Menggombali Pasangan Anda". Di sampul buku tersebut tergambarlah Kolosal Titan yang sedang melamar Armor Titan di hadapan beribu penduduk Distrik Shiganshina.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan didorong terbuka. Seorang pria berambut klimis masuk dengan wajah penuh wibawa. Mendadak, Hanji beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pria bernama Irvin Smith tersebut.

"Hei, Irvin, tahu tidak, bedanya kamu sama titan?"

Irvin menyernyit. Tentu saja, jelas berbeda. Baik dari tinggi badan, berat badan, kepintaran, dan alat kela—ah, lupakan. Akhirnya Irvin memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau titan meneror kota dengan serangannya, kalau kamu meneror hatiku dengan cintamu.." jawab Hanji berseri-seri.

Irvin menghela nafas panjang, tahu bahwa Hanji adalah orang eksentrik yang sulit untuk dilawan.

Sementara Rivaille menyernyit. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Hei, maksudnya apa sih?"

Irvin tepuk jidat. "Ini namanya gombalan, Rivaille. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Apa itu gombalan?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, jidat Irvin yang tak bersalah kembali ditepuk. Irvin lalu mengerling Hanji.

"Kau jelaskan padanya."

Hanji menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. Seketika ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. Tanpa dia sadari, sebenarnya ini adalah ide yang memerlukan pengorbanan nyawa jika seandainya ketahuan—

—tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji, yang bahkan menganggap titan sebagai sahabat.

Maka dengan modal nekat, dia pun berdehem sok keren.

"Jadi, gampang saja. Gombalan itu adalah sebuah—ehem—lawakan." Jelasnya dengan ngawur. Dan yang parahnya, Rivaille mendengarkannya dengan serius, seolah-olah sedang mendengarkan penjelasan seorang guru.

"Lawakan? Tapi Irvin tidak tertawa sama sekali." Kata Rivaille.

"Yah, sebenarnya.." Hanji kelabakan mencari jawaban yang sedikit logis. Sementara Irvin bermuka masam akibat menahan tawa. "Gombalan itu lawakan yang ditujukan untuk mencairkan formalitas hubungan atasan-bawahan. Iya, seperti itu."

"Jadi, maksudnya, gombalan itu pertanda keakraban antar atasan dengan bawahan?" Rivaille menyimpulkan dengan baik. Hanya saja salah total.

Hanji mengangguk dengan semangat. Tampaknya untuk sementara ini tidak ada resiko akan ketahuan.

Mendadak wajah Rivaille berbinar, "Kalau begitu, ajari aku menggombal."

"Siapa yang mau kau gombali?" tanya Hanji.

"Hmm.." Rivaille berpikir sesaat. Dia sudah akrab dengan Irvin, Hanji, dan banyak lagi anggota Scouting Legion. Siapa lagi, ya?

"Bagaimana kalau Eren Jaeger? Si anggota baru itu." Usul Hanji.

"Boleh juga."

Hanji tersenyum puas. Dia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Rivaille, dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jadi, rencananya begini.."

**~oOo~**

Malam harinya, semua anggota Scouting Legion berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Rivaille duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di tengah ruangan, matanya mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan, menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Ketika bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar, Rivaille bisa melihat seorang lelaki berate hijau datang bersama temannya, yang satu perempuan berambut hitam dan satu lagi lelaki berambut pirang.

Bingo.

Rivaille mengangkat tangannya, membuat gerakan memanggil dengan mengibas-ngibaskannya seperti ekor kucing.

Eren—nama pemuda itu—sadar bahwa sedang dipanggil, langsung menghampiri meja Rivaille, diikuti beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"A—ada apa, Heichou?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Rivaille yang kini sedang bertopang dagu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." Rivaille berdehem.

"Ap—"

"Bapak kamu Armor Titan ya?"

HAH?

Semua hening. Mata Eren melotot tajam.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Rivaille—tanpa menyadari bahwa di sudut ruangan Hanji telah cekikikan—melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Soalnya kamu telah mendobrak hatiku."

Hening.

Hingga akhirnya suara tawa yang membahana mencapai 150 oktaf. Beberapa sampai menjungkir balikkan meja saking tak tahannya menahan tawa. Ada juga yang menunjuk-nunjuk Rivaille dengan tidak sopan. Tak jauh dari sana, Mikasa tengah memasang _evil face_ dan kuda-kuda yang ditahan oleh Armin, seperti di SnK episode 14.

Bagaimana dengan Eren? Kini wajahnya merah padam. Dan dengan dramatisnya, dia berlari kea rah asrama lelaki, meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih bengong.

"Oi, Hanji, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka menertawakanku?" tanya Rivaille, namun Hanji tak memerdulikannya. Dia sibuk tertawa, hingga sebuah buku tipis terjatuh dari sakunya, buku berjudul "Cara Menggombali Pasangan Anda".

Rivaille mengambil buku tersebut diam-diam dan membaca judulnya.

Tunggu —pasangan?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Rivaille membuka buku tersebut dan membaca kata pengantarnya.

Saat itulah matanya terbelalak, terutama ketika ia menemukan tulisan seperti ini:

_"Di masa kini, gombalan lebih dikenal sebagai rayuan yang ditujukan kepada pasangannya dengan memakai perumpamaan benda-benda_."

Oh tidak.

Mendadak, sekujur tubuh Rivaille diselimuti aura pembunuhan yang suram, yang ditujukan pada Hanji.

"Rivaille?" Hanji bertanya dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya, tangannya membentuk tanda _peace_ minta pengampunan. Meski dia tahu bahwa Rivaille—selain miskin ekspresi—juga miskin pengampunan.

"Kau.."

"AAHH! AMPUNI AKU, RIVAILLE! MAAF MAAF!"

Dan keesokan harinya, Hanji tidak masuk karena luka-luka. Rivaille juga tidak masuk, sementara Eren..

Dia masih asyik meringkuk di kasurnya, memikirkan ucapan Rivaille tadi malam.

"Bapakku Armor Titan? Kalau begitu, diakah yang menghancurkan Wall dan membunuh ibu?"

Sekujur tubuh Eren kini dipenuhi aura kemarahan.

"Ayah.. awas kau!"

**.**

**.**

**The End (dengan gajenya)**

**.**

**A/N: foto apakah itu? Lihat A/N di awal cerita #digampar. Hehe..**

**Waktu itu iseng-iseng buka Meme Anime Indonesia di facebook, tau-tau ketemu foto gombalan Rivaille.. ngakak parah, langsung terinspirasi bikin fic ini..**

**Kalau mau lihat ntar saya kirimkan fotonya di facebook, di grup Shingeki no Kyojin Author Fandom Indonesia. Ada yang gabung di situ? #promosi**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
